Titus Otho
Titus Otho was a general of Legion CCC, the legion of the Roman city Arx. Bio Titus was born in Rome to Marcello Otho, a wealthy merchant, and Cassia, a noblewoman. Eventually, his father decided to move to Arx since he bought a shop there to do business. As a young boy, Titus went to an academy. After graduating, he went into the Roman military at Arx. He joined the military at 15 and when he was 21 he became a general, after saving a politicians life from assassins. One day when Titus was 23, he heard news that his father had been murdered by a thief. All they knew of the thief's identity was that he was bald, wore a black cloak, and had piercings on his face. He interviewed a painter who had been asked to paint the man an hour before the killing and thievery. He found out that the thief was Persian and was a soldier in the Persian military of the city Akbar Dezh (meaning "Great Fort" in Persian). Another thing he discovered was that the thief was the son of a man named Zubin who was a blacksmith. Ever since then, Titus vowed to avenge his fathers death and locate the man who did this. When Titus was 26, in 511 BC, he journeyed to Germany and had a number of battles with the Chatti fought along the Weser River. He later left Germany so he could go to Kratos, to make an alliance with them, which was a major alliance of many cities from Europe. When Titus figured out his father's killer was Rashne Tavana, general of the Desert Tigers, he and Legion CCC journeyed there. They had a battle with the Desert Tigers, after making camp there. Vesper Stolo accompanied Titus. Eventually, the city was destroyed and Titus retrieved a military document of Arx that Rashne had stolen. Titus was generous and so, Parviz Gol, mayor of Akbar Dezh, was sent to a city of luxury called Tharwat. His elephant, Sarush, was spared too. He fought Rashne in a battle to the death and killed him, then buried his body. He gave Rashne an honorable death, despite his hatred for him. After this, they journeyed back to Arx. When Arx was attacked by Scoula'Tev, Benben, Προπύργιο, and the Chatti, Legion CCC had not yet arrived yet... Faustus Hyman and soldiers from the navy held off the invaders (on land). They were helped by Creciente and Asteri. Soldiers from the Athenian colony of Asteri destroyed the navy of Προπύργιο and fought their soldiers. Titus had arrived just in time when the Spartans were destroyed and the full Chatti army had arrived. Scoula'Tev, Benben, and the Chatti retreated, the Creciente, Asteri, and Romans outnumbered them. After this, Arx was repaired by slaves. Soldiers and workers from Naum helped rebuild Arx as well, after a visit from Chief Ragnar. Titus lived to be a good general and retired when he was 50, becoming a politician and then becoming the mayor of Arx. He lived a long life and had several children and grandchildren. He died of natural causes at the age of 81. Weapons * Gladius * Shortsword * Iron Lance Gallery titusotho2.jpg|Titus in full armor Category:Legionaires Category:Generals Category:Romans Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Males Category:Role-Play Category:Mayors Category:Deceased